


番外一

by weltall



Series: 格溫布萊德 [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weltall/pseuds/weltall
Summary: 杰洛特以恩希爾的情人的身分參加了公司年度酒會。在會場上，他聽見了一個預料之外的聲音。
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: 格溫布萊德 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652065
Kudos: 11





	番外一

杰洛特不太習慣穿正裝。燙得筆挺的白襯衫、外套與西裝褲就算了，領結？這是要勒死他吧？不過這些抱怨在瞄到恩希爾看向他的眼神時都消失了。愛人充滿赤裸裸慾望的眼神讓杰洛特覺得這樣的犧牲還是挺值得的。

「等到酒會結束，我要親手一件件把它們脫下來。」恩希爾在他的耳邊低語。

回憶起溫熱的氣息吐在耳朵上的感覺，杰洛特忍不住抖了一下，萬幸他身邊的人都各自談笑風生，沒人察覺他的異樣。

杰洛特的視線掃過會場，恩希爾正在與他的生意夥伴(或者是競爭對手？在杰洛特眼中，這兩種人基本上是一樣的)交談。身為恩希爾出席酒會多年來第一次攜伴參加的那個「伴」，也有許多人想找杰洛特攀談，他盡量有禮貌地回應那些人，不過他更情願躲在柱子後面享用小點心與喝香檳。

酒會上提供的起司與燻鮭魚真的不錯，應該讓恩希爾買一點放在家裡。杰洛特想。

「看來那還真的有點價值。」

杰洛特伸手去拿下一杯香檳的動作停住了。

他抬起頭看向聲音的來源，一個年輕的光頭男人正在不遠處跟恩希爾說話。恩希爾與那個年輕男人都面帶微笑，但杰洛特已經熟悉到足以辨識恩希爾的笑容到底是真是假，至於那個男人的表情，基於他從事多年私家偵探的經驗，絕對是不懷好意的那一種。

這很正常，恩希爾在商場上有許多敵人，每個都恨不得將恩希爾挫骨揚灰，但吸引杰洛特注意力的是那個人的聲音。

「看來那還真的有點價值」聽起來與該死的「看來你還真的有點價值」幾乎完美重疊。

警方至今都還沒抓到那起綁架事件的元兇。在杰洛特的幫助下，警方抓到幾個跑腿的與策畫的傭兵，但是杰洛特聽到的那個尖銳的聲音、低沉的聲音與名叫湯姆的人都不在其中。出資的人做得乾淨俐落，金流追查到一半就斷了線索，遲遲沒有下文。

直到今天，杰洛特才再次聽到那個尖銳的聲音。

杰洛特躲在柱子後頭仔細打量那個年輕男人，他記起了對方的身分－－拉多維德，恩瑞斯集團最大的競爭對手的負責人。杰洛特不知道拉多維德跟恩希爾在講什麼，但兩人都不帶任何暖意地笑了起來，拉多維德刺耳的笑聲讓杰洛特聽了相當不舒服，好像有東西卡在他的胸口。

這種讓人厭惡的感覺持續了整場酒會，又延續到回程的路途，一路跟著他們進入家門。

這股感覺一直持續到恩希爾實踐諾言，一件一件將杰洛特的衣服剝掉，兩人來了一場酣暢淋漓的性愛後才消失。

恩希爾今晚的動作有點粗暴，直到恩希爾拿來溫熱的濕毛巾，兩人將身體擦乾淨，像兩根湯勺抱成一團在床上昏昏欲睡時，杰洛特似乎還能感覺到對方的陰莖撐開身體的感覺。

杰洛特溫暖舒適地慢慢滑入夢鄉，不過他早該知道自己不可能瞞得過恩希爾，這個男人的眼睛比老鷹還銳利。

「發生什麼事了？」恩希爾低聲問。

「嗯？」杰洛特迷迷糊糊地回。

「在酒會的時候，一開始你看起來還蠻開心的，但後來卻變得異常安靜。我知道你討厭應酬，但不是因為這樣，對吧？是從我與拉多維德談話之後？我跟其他人交談的時候你看起來很正常，是因為拉多維德嗎？發生了什麼事？」恩希爾解釋。

恩希爾的身體貼著杰洛特的，像是守護珍寶一樣將他收在懷中。明明兩人身材差不多高大，杰洛特每次這麼做都覺得有些吃力，恩希爾卻神奇地總是有辦法做到這一點。

杰洛特嘆了口氣，「不是因為應酬的緣故。」

「這樣的話是為什麼？你說過我們之間不會再有秘密。」恩希爾說。

杰洛特轉過身面對他的愛人，一隻手握住對方的手掌，讓兩人五指緊扣。

「沒錯，不再有秘密。」杰洛特說。

杰洛特將酒會中聽到拉多維德的聲音，以及那個聲音與他在港口倉庫裡聽到的聲音有多麼相似的事情告訴恩希爾。杰洛特可以看出恩希爾的表情變得冷硬的那一瞬間。

聽完杰洛特的話，恩希爾皺起眉頭陷入沉思。

「我沒有辦法百分之百肯定拉多維德就是倉庫裡的那個人，但他們的聲音對我來說幾乎一模一樣。」杰洛特說道。

恩希爾捏了捏他的手，說道：「我相信你，杰洛特，你不是一般人，你是名優秀的警探與私家偵探，對於細節的掌握能力遠較普通人好。如果拉多維德的聲音讓你這麼困擾，我認為這有值得調查的必要，明天我們找個時間與羅契談談，看他有沒有辦法從這條線索著手。」恩希爾頓了一下，繼續說道：「現在，我認為我們應該睡覺了。明天早上我們要帶希里去動物園，記得嗎？」

「當然記得。」杰洛特笑著回答。

恩希爾伸出空著的那隻手按摩杰洛特的後頸，僵硬的肌肉得到紓解，在半夢半醒間，一個輕輕的吻落在他的額頭之上，伴隨著輕輕的一句「睡吧！一切都會沒事的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微交代一下誰是幕後黑手，不過重點是想寫一小段恩希爾與杰洛特間溫柔的相處模式。
> 
> 格溫布萊德全部完結了，接下來要來填舊坑，希望能夠在上半年完成大帝與白狼！
> 
> 歡迎留言與kodos :D


End file.
